


Two Rays Are Better Than One

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-19
Updated: 1999-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: When Ray Kowalski and Ray Vecchio get together, sparks fly.





	Two Rays Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Two Rays Are Better Than One

## Two Rays Are Better Than One

by Shannon McKinnon

* * *

I read with great interest recently that some people hold the theory that if you like one Ray, you automatically have to dislike the other. This made me confused and sad and disgusted; and this story is my answer to that little argument. 

This is dedicated to everyone who knows that it is not only possible, but eminently enjoyable, to "swing both Rays" 

Rated NC17 for m/m sex. 

**TWO RAYS ARE BETTER THAN ONE**

The door to Ray Kowalski's apartment burst open, and two men stumbled through it. The door slammed closed, and Kowalski was pushed against the door rather roughly. 

Ray Vecchio smiled at him, then captured his mouth in a fervent kiss. Kowalski responded equally, invading and exploring Vecchio's mouth with his tongue. Vecchio broke away. "Where is your bedroom?" He gasped. 

Ray grinned. "Come on." He grabbed Vecchio's hand and led him into the bedroom. They stopped when they reached the side of the bed, and Ray Vecchio pulled his hand free from Kowalski's, suddenly uncertain. 

"What?" Kowalski snapped. 

"You know, Stanley, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." 

"What?!" 

"I love Benny." 

"I know that." 

"No, I mean I really love him. I am _in love_ with him. He's my partner." 

"I know that, Vecchio. And I respect that, I really do. But this..." He waved his hand between the two of them, then towards the bed. "It's nothing permanent. It's not going to come between the two of you. And after all, this was your idea." 

"I know..." Vecchio started. 

Ray stepped closer, rubbing his crotch against Vecchio's. He could feel the other man's arousal, and he smiled. "So, do you want to stop?" 

Damn. Ray never had been able to resist a pair of blue eyes. "Well, I guess one time won't hurt anything." 

Kowalski grinned adorably, and Ray drew him into a deep kiss. He reached down and yanked Ray's t-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans, then pulled it over his head. A teasing smile tugged the corners of Vecchio's mouth upwards. "Man, you're scrawny." He said. 

Kowalski grinned back. "Wiry." 

Ray laughed, then bent and kissed his way down the thin yet strong chest to the waistband of the jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, then looked up at the other detective. 

Kowalski took a short, ragged breath, and smiled and nodded in assent. Ray pulled both jeans and underwear down to pool at Kowalski's ankles. 

Vecchio knelt there for a long moment, just staring. There were many adjectives that could be used to describe this particular portion of Ray Kowalski's anatomy, but "scrawny" was definitely not among them. Reaching out, he ran his fingers lightly over the cock, then took it into his hand, caressing it gently. 

Holding Ray's cock cupped in the palm of his hand, Vecchio trailed a series of kisses down its length. In response, Ray's cock hardened still further, jumping and twitching against Ray's lips. Vecchio grinned and took the cock fully into his mouth. 

Two sharp gasps sounded in the otherwise quiet bedroom. Vecchio took a steadying breath, then thoroughly explored Ray's cock with his tongue, enjoying the taste and textures. This cock was... different than Benny's. Different, but wonderful in its own right. Kowalski thrust against him a couple of times. "Vecchio, come on." He gasped. 

Obligingly, Ray began sucking the cock in his mouth. Kowalski began thrusting his hips again, driving himself further into Vecchio's mouth. Vecchio reached up and grabbed Ray's ass cheeks and began sucking harder. 

With a last desperate bucking of his hips, Ray cried out and came, filling Ray's mouth with his seed. Vecchio swallowed, savoring the new taste. Kowalski's legs gave way suddenly, and Vecchio helped ease him to the floor. 

The two men knelt there panting for a few minutes, then leaned together for another long kiss. Kowalski pulled away and looked at the other man. "Vecchio?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm kneeling here naked, and you're still fully dressed. Do you see anything wrong with this picture?" 

"As a matter of fact, I do." 

"Well, let's set things right, then." Kowalski quickly unbuttoned Ray's shirt and slipped it off him. "Stand up." He ordered. 

Both men stood up, but Kowalski stumbled, as his pants and underwear were still tangled around his ankles. Cursing, he stepped out of them, and Vecchio laughed. 

"Oh, be quiet." Kowalski said, but he was grinning. He shoved Ray backwards, so he landed on the bed, sprawled on his back. Kowalski quickly climbed on the bed and knelt over him. 

Vecchio stared up at that beautiful cock, so tantalizingly close to his face. Dimly he became aware that Ray had just said something, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what. He reluctantly dragged his eyes away from Kowalski's cock to look into his face. "I'm sorry?" 

Ray laughed. "I said, take off your pants." 

"Oh! Right. Of course." With more than a little help from the Polish detective, Ray freed himself from his pants and boxer shorts. Kowalski knelt staring down at Ray's penis for a long time, saying nothing. Ray began to get nervous. 

Finally, Kowalski looked at him and smiled. "Not bad, Vecchio; not bad at all. For an Italian." 

"For an Italian?!! What in the hell do you mean by that, you stupid-" 

Ray's tirade ended in a strangled gasp as Kowalski bent over and took Ray's cock into his mouth and began exploring it with his lips, tongue and... teeth? "Um, Stanley? What are you doing?" 

Ray let the penis slip from his mouth and grinned at Ray. "Relax, Vecchio. You trust me, don't you?" 

This did nothing to calm Ray. In fact, it made him a little more nervous. But his nervousness soon faded as Kowalski took his cock back into his mouth and began lavishing it with attention. 

Ray looked at the man bending over him. It was strange to see the light hair, rather than the dark head he was used to. He found himself suddenly fascinated by the spiky blond hair, and reached out to touch it. It was much softer than he had thought it would be, and Ray smiled, running his hand over the hair again and again. 

Soon though, he was distracted from thoughts of Ray's hair as Kowalski's very talented mouth brought him closer and closer to climax. "Oh, God, Stan! Yes. Oh, Yes! Now!!" 

With a sudden burst of lights before his eyes, Ray came. He lay on the bed, panting harshly, and was only vaguely aware when Kowalski moved to lay down next to him. Eventually, Stan spoke. "I've got to hand it to you, Vecchio, this was a great idea." 

Ray laughed, then his eyes traveled to the door, and he gasped harshly, his heart freezing in his chest. Kowalski turned to follow his gaze. Oh, shit. 

Fraser was standing in the doorway, looking at the two of them lying naked and tangled together, his face expressionless. 

"Benny..." Ray said, wondering how long his lover had been standing there. 

A huge smile spread slowly over Fraser's face. "I knew the two of you would get along just great." He told them. 

The two Rays stared at him in disbelief, until finally Kowalski spoke. "Fraser?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"You're a freak." 

"Yes, Ray." 

Vecchio continued to stare at Ben for several more moments, then he slowly extended his hand. "So, Benny, would you care to join us?" 

Ben's smile deepened into a grin. "Why, yes, Ray. I would" 

The End 


End file.
